Different ending
by jellybean1990
Summary: i had this idea after looking at dome pictures on devinart. hope you like it. please let me know if i should contiune or leave as a oneshot
1. Different ending, new beginings

Severus opened his eyes to see a worried blonde staring at him. "Emily what on earth are you doing here its not safe"

"baby it is he is gone"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the student and order stood shocked. (Remus and Tonks did not die)

"auntie Emily you really should be resting." Draco said unwrapping his arms from Hermione and conjuring a chair for her.

"is any one going to explain this" Ron shouted.

"This is Emily Snape nee Gray, she is the wife of Severus snape and mother of Ana Snape who is hiding with Auntie Andy ." Draco explained then indicating to her stomach "and is expecting another. We hid Auntie Emily from voldemort in order to keep her safe. As she is a muggle-born"

"it doesn't explain how snevlus got a girl and a hot girl as well " Sirius mutter.

Everyone turned around to see Sirius, James, Lily, and a unknown female standing in the flesh. The unknown woman hit sirius around the head as  
Harry un ravelled his arms from Ginny and ran over to them hugging them.

"how are you alive?"

"we have no idea" the unknown female spoke "you wouldn't remember me but I am your aunt Isadora"

"I have an aunt?"

"yes I'm James's sister and Sirius fiancée. Don't think just because I died you can get out of it Sirius"

"wouldn't dream of it baby-cakes" sirius smirked. "why did you fall for him then?"

"because I love him and it helps that he looks like Alan Rickman"

"who?"

"he a handsome actor he been in, sense and sensibility, dogma, and some other great films" Hermione said "now I think about it he really does."

"mione just just said that snape is handsome" Ron pointed out.

"I guess I did"

"Mion" Draco groaned "stop please"

"if you four are back why isn't fred?" molly said through the tears.

"what are you talking about mum i'm right here" fred said standing behind George all the weasley's hugged him. "Dumbledore said to me that the one that were unjustifiably killed could returned to their familys."

"then where is Dumbledore then" harry asked.

"he did not wish to come back he said his time was over"

.three weeks later .

.grimald place. 

Isadora giggled as sirus planted kisses up and down her neck as she tried to wash the dishes.

"sirius have you still got the little cottege?"

"mmm"

"yes or no?"

"yes, now shut up woman i'm trying to suduce you" sirus spun Isadora in his arm and attacked her lips.

He lifted her up onto the counter and worked his fingers under her dress towards his prize.

"oi that's my sister" James shouted walking in the room with Harry, Lily and Ginny.

"ah Harry I wanted to talk to you and Ginny" Isadora said climbing off the counter. "firstly congratutions on your engament and second have you dicide where you are going to live?"

"um we haven't talked about it"

"sirius and I have a cottage that we could move into shortly"

"we will?"

"yes and we would like to offer you this place if you want it"

"are you sure?" Harry said looking at Sirus.

"its yours if you want it" he smiled.

"what about mum and dad where are you going to live?"

"we have brought a place not that far from Sirius and Isadora"

"thank you all. We have some thing more to tell you" harry said looking at Ginny, she nodded "we are expecting a child in 6 months time"

"your three months along?"

"yes and he is a boy we are naming him James Sirus Potter"

.malfoy manor. 

Hermione cuddled into Draco's arms, they both were naked and had the after sex glow over them.

"Draco I have some news"

"what is it my love?"

"what would you say if I called you daddy?"

"a bit weird baby."

"ok what if a small child with blonde hair and grey eyes said it"

"what are you talking about?"

"in 7 months you ar going to be called daddy, papa what ever you want"

"you mean you are pregnant?"

"yes"

.snapes house.

"one more push Mrs snape" the healer ordered.

Severus stood next to the bed comofting his wife.

"it's a boy"

.the burrow.

"How could you not tell us?" molly hissed at Ron.

"um"

"you got a girl pregnant what is the matter with you?"

"um shit"


	2. What?

-Malfoy Manor-

"Mother Father Hermione and I have something to tell you"

"What is it Draco?" Lucius said eyeing the hands intertwined. Yes he knew they were together he had walked in on them and luckily they were only making out. Draco like snape turned spy for the order so he had free rain along with Narcissa but Lucius was kept under house arrest.

"We are having a baby"

"But your"

"What father!" Draco snapped.

"Not married" he snapped back.

"couples do not need to get or be married just because they are have a baby" Hermione huffed "and for your information I have accepted Draco's offer of marriage but we are waiting until after the child is born"

"But that's not right"

-Snape's house-

Severus sat on the bed beside his wife watching her feed his son.

"what shall we name him my love?" Emily asked keeping her eyes directly on her son.

"well I got to name Ana so whatever you name him it will be perfect"

"Septimus Severus Snape"

"perfect" he smiled kissing her on the lips. "Ana you can come in"

10 year old Ana Emily Snape walked into the room. Ana had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back and dark brown almost black eyes.

"can I hold him?"

-Grimauld Place-Sirius childhood bedroom-

Sirius licked his way down Isadora's neck to in-between her breasts as his right hand played with her lower lips and his left started to knead her bottom.

"Siri" she moaned out "now"

"Patience baby-cakes "he murmured against her nipple.

"Screw patience and screw me" Isadora hissed flipping them over "now""

Isadora impaled herself onto his very hard erection, they both hissed in pleasure. After an intense love making Isadora lay on his chest, after a while she looked up at Sirius.

"I want a baby"

"Baby-cakes are you sure"

"Yes"

"Good" Sirius attacked her mouth.

-Foxglove Cottage-

"Shhh mummy's here Teddy bear" Nymphadora soothed while breastfeeding him, Teddy is 5 months old

"Nymph he has fallen asleep" Remus told his wife.

"I love you Teddy Bear" she said laying her son in his cot "I love you Remus"

"I love you too" Remus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "let's go to bed"

Once in the bedroom Nymphadora jumped on him causing them to topple on the bed. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt then his trousers.

"Nymph" Remus groaned as she trailed kisses over his scars.

"Come on Professor Lupin fuck me" Nymphadora said biting his earlobe.

Remus flipped them over tearing her shorts and tank top off her body. He flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees then plunged into her.

"scream for me nymph"

-Burrow-

"Watch you language"

"Mrs Weasley I am really sorry for this"

"Nonsense dearie I'm not angry at you. My son is the idiot. I'm sorry I don't even know your name"

"Katie Thompson. I was born in Rome Italy and my family moved to the UK 3 years ago. I met Ronald 8 months ago then 3 months ago he disappeared. I am 3 ½ months pregnant and I found out last week at my healers appointment that I am having a girl"

"oh a granddaughter that is lovely"

"I'm naming her Rose after my grandmother. She raised me after my parents died in a car crash when I was 3"


	3. Horrible ex's

Remus was standing in the park pushing an 8 month old Teddy on the baby swings. It had been 3 months since the war ended and people tried to get their lives back to normal.

"Remus Lupin as I live and breathe" came a familiar voice.

He turned to see a blonde woman.

"Eloise?"

"Yes. How have you been stud?" Eloise asked getting uncomfortable close.

"I been fine" Remus took Teddy out of the swing and held him close. 'Maybe Teddy can protect me'

"Oh isn't he adorable. Is he yours" she asked a little bitter.

"Yes he is mine and my wife's. This is Teddy"

"Oh he is precious" Eloise ignored the wife comment and got closer to him.

Nymphadora was walking back to the swings with two oyster ice creams and one small tub of ice cream she loved Mr whippy ice cream. Nearing the swings she noticed a bottle blonde woman standing far too close to her husband. She placed the ice cream on the bench next to Teddy's pram.

"Excuse me" Nymphadora said standing next to them.

"Run along little girl I am having a conversation with hopefully a former ex-boyfriend." She hissed quietly so Remus couldn't hear.

"Honey the ice cream in on the bench." Nymphadora said planting a hungry kiss on Remus's lips.

She pulled Remus away from Eloise and over to the pram. Teddy was placed in his pram and Nymphadora began feeding him.

"Remus isn't you going to introduce me?" Eloise said glaring at Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora this is Eloise Traveller, Eloise this is Nymphadora Lupin but call her Tonks"

"Ted and Andromeda's baby?" shocked face

"Yes"

"You never said you were married you said you would never get married"

"I did tell you I was married about 3 minutes ago and I guess I never found the one until I met Nymph" Remus said with loving eyes.

"How old are you Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me that call me Mrs Lupin and I'm 26"

"So she is 13 years younger than you"

"What of it" Nymphadora snapped.

"Are you sure Ted is yours you know young people nowadays"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Eloise doesn't talk to Nymph like that as I said Teddy is mine" Remus wrapped his arms around Nymphadora protectively.

"Remus come back to me bring the baby, leave the child and come to a really woman"

"You bitch leave my husband alone before I hex you into oblivion"

"Not very motherly are you"

Remus couldn't take it anymore.

"Eloise back off now leaves me and my family alone"

"But"

Remus grabbed the pram and his wife hand and apparent to the gardens of ted and Andromeda Tonks.

"Baby teddy is yours I swear it"

"Hey Nymph I know she was just saying it"

"What's going on out there?" ted called "oh Dora it's you. What wrong why are you crying?"

"One of Remus ex accused me of sleeping around and teddy not being Remus"

"How did you know she was an ex?"

"She hissed at me say you were hopefully a soon to be ex-ex-boyfriend"

"Ah this is Eloise Traveller isn't it?"

"How do you know dad?"

"Come in and we will talk" Ted walks through the door with Remus holding teddy and Nymphadora following "Dromy Dora and Remus are here"

"Oh hello what's going on?" she asked seeing her daughters tear stained face.

"Eloise Traveller" was all Ted said.

"I told her to leave Remus alone"

"How do you know her?"

"As you know Remus and we were at Hogwarts at the same time different year's yes but still at the same time. Eloise was if I'm right Remus's first ever girlfriend."

"Yes"

"Everyone could see that she was obsessed with him though out there involvement and after the break up. "

"Is that why you broke up with her?"

"Ah no I didn't see the obsessive side until we broke up. She was to clingy and she seem to pop up everywhere."

"after he broke up with her she seemed to snap slightly. She spread rumours of their sexual encounters, that she was pregnant with his child at the age of 12. Nobody believed her as they knew Remus was a soft soul after 5 months of her supposed pregnancy nothing came of it and they favoured Remus's story more. Another year went by and we had you. Sirius, James and Remus came by to see you... Remus was holding you when she turned up and accused him of loving you and tried to take you."

"I can't remember any of this" Remus said

"We wiped your memory. You were so protective of Dora and we knew about you 'furry problem' as you called it. The books we read indicted that you had somewhat imprinted on her. Why do you think we didn't put up much of a fight when you two told us that you were together we had 24 years to get used to it. Dromy bumped into her about 3 weeks back, she was trying to get back with you."

"I told her to leave you along that you were happily married and had a child"

"But you didn't say who it was"

"No but now she knows she will most likely turn up here"

Remus took out his muggle phone and called Sirius and James telling them to get to the Tonks home. Now 3 minutes later James, Sirius, Isadora, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione turned up. The situation was explained to them.

"Why did you bring the kids?" Ted asked indicating to Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"They were with us at the time"

"And how could I give up a chance to see my godson" Hermione said lifting Teddy into her arms

"Yes what Hermione said" Harry said.

"Mion you shouldn't be doing heavy lifting" Draco said to a five month pregnant Hermione. Taking his cousin in his arms. Teddy looked at Draco and smiled he turned his hair to platinum blonde.

"He likes you" Nymphadora said

"How so?"

"He changed his hair to match yours"

"Oh well I like you to" he told Teddy.

"You should he is your cousin"

"Shut up Potter" Harry, Lily, Ginny and James looked at him. "Shut up Harry, better?"

"Yep"

Eloise aparanted into the living room.

"James and Sirius you are supposed to be dead" she hissed

"Oh and not have this reunion I think not" James teased

"I told you he was in love with her" she hissed "he is mine"

"You do know what Remus is don't you" James asked

"A wizard"

"Yes but he is also a werewolf" Sirius carried on.

"No he isn't"

"That was the reason he was asked to stop teaching, the whole UK wizarding world knows about it" Hermione said "at least now he can start teaching again"

"What" Remus and Nymphadora said turning their heads to the side looking at Hermione?

"I thought Professor McGonagall told you. They are allowing you to teach again Draco and I am going back in September. Draco is going to study under professor Snape and Slughorn, and I am going to study under you." Remus smiles

"Stop it stop it now you can't be happy without me" Eloise screams

"I think he can and is now what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"Accio Teddy Lupin" teddy shot out of Draco's arms and into hers.

Everyone paused.

"I will hurt him"

"You threating my child" Nymphadora hissed out. "Big mistake"

"Eloise passes me Teddy" Remus said in a calm voice.

"Are you going be with me?"

"Eloise"

"Are you?" her wand dangerously close to his neck.

"Yes if you hand me Teddy" everyone bar the marauders, Harry, Hermione and Nymphadora gasped.

Eloise smiled handing Teddy to him. Remus passed him straight to Nymphadora who's pinned him to her. Remus held his hand out to her and she took it. Then they aparented way.

"What the hell?" Ted shouted.

"He taking her to the auror's base" Harry said "so they can lock her up"

"How"

"I recorded the conversation using my phone I passed it to Remus as he handed me Teddy" Nymphadora said kissing Teddy's head, Remus popped back at her side. "It still hurt when you said it though"

"I'm sorry Nymph" Remus said kissing here gently.

"How about I put the BBQ on" Ted said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks dad"


End file.
